My Husband
by SocietysSake
Summary: My salute to the marriage law. Classic Hermione and Severus pairing, as I was unhappy with the original ending for the two. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I own nothing but the idea I have created. AU. Be prepared for lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

We had been separated for more than a year, with him in an extreme environment and me going out of my mind with worry. Now, here he was, opening the door for me and all I can think was that I could not breathe properly. He ushers me into the small sitting room and it's as if we had not been married at all and we were back to the days of barely knowing one another. Instantly I felt the need to look at him, every inch of him, to make sure he was the same person that I had married so long ago.

We stared at one another for several moments at first before he finally moved, knocking me out of my trance. His long, black-cloth covered arms rose away from his body, as if he were inviting me to peruse him freely, knowing what I needed. I avoided his eyes this time as I began with his head, not wanting to lose myself in their black depths like I had when first walking in. His ebony hair was longer than I had ever seen it, brushing his shoulders and framing his pale, sallow face. His aristocratic bone structure, the high cheekbones and large forehead, seemed more pronounced, making me wonder when his last decent meal had been. A part of me could not help but glance up to his eyes to see how he felt, but I sighed in relief to see them closed. His unfairly long, inky brushstrokes of lashes against his cheek made a jealous wave hit me for the briefest of moments. However, they drew attention to the dark circles that talked more than words ever could of sleepless nights and high stress. I forced myself to move on to his lips which were now thin and pressed tightly together. To anyone else, they would think he was annoyed and losing patience with my browsing. He was nervous and scared. I opened my mouth to soothe him, but thought better of it. I was not done and I feared he would make me stop if I spoke. His nostrils flared a little and I could not help but let out a soft, breathless giggle that even when his face was void of all emotions, the state of his large, beak-like nose could tell me how he was feeling.

My curiosity wandered further as I took in his immaculate suit and silk cravat combination. The stark black that he always wore stood out more in contrast to the white, high collared shirt he wore beneath his waistcoat. No one, save me, knew him in anything else. I alone was aware that under the dark wool frock coat and the many buttons of his vest and shirt lay pale broad shoulders that were roped and riddled with scars. I knew that his chest was lean and muscular. His abdomen was not ripped like some Greek Adonis, though it was firm and could take a beating as it had had plenty of practice. His narrow, snake-like hips were encased in fitted, perfectly pressed, tailored trousers. His thighs were flexed, as if he were ready to run if need be. He very well could, now that I thought about it, if he felt like I would reject him after this moment of vulnerability. The heavy black boots he wore made his feet seem bigger than I knew them to be. He actually had beautiful feet that were slender and delicate almost. He had a high arch and he kept them clean and trimmed, much like the rest of him from the first few years I knew him. However, no one but me would ever know.

Now, he looked malnourished and almost catatonic. I was sure if he were to remove his white shirt, I would be able to count each rib bone and maybe even the spaces in between his spine. Yet, when I finally finished my perusal, and he had opened his eyes again, I could not help but smile. He was here. He was mine.

Four years prior…

I was packing up my old winter clothes when there was a knock at my door. My father poked his head in, his eyes shifting a little. They only did that when the magical world was involved. "Mione, your headmaster and potions professor are in the living room. They've asked to speak with us." My confusion heightened as I followed my father down the steps. My fifth school year had just ended. What could this possibly be about? Was Harry ok? Or Ron? Did this have to do with Order business? I had so many questions racing through my head that I completely forgot that I was still in my pajamas-my very inappropriate for male company pajamas. It was not until I was standing in the archway of the living room, watching Professor Snape's sneer and disapproving gaze map me out, that it hit me. I reached for the throw blanket on the sofa and threw it over my shoulders. The headmaster smiled kindly at me and took a seat, the professor mimicking him. I sat between my parents, feeling their nervous energy.

"What can we do for you both?" My mother asked, calming herself by taking charge.

"We apologize for showing up unannounced, but we needed to apprise you of the situation at hand." Dumbledore gave an contrite smile while Professor Snape seemed to steel himself about the upcoming information. "We have an inside source at the Ministry of Magic who has notified us that there is a Marriage Law about to be enacted. This will soon affect every witch and wizard that is close to becoming of age." My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I would be the first out of the new sixth years come September 19th. Both of my parents shifted in their seats but Dumbledore continued. "The Marriage Law will allow them to pick their husband, however, we know that there are certain people who have some investment in choosing their future spouses based on… certain status." He looked pointedly at me and I knew immediately what he meant. Pure bloods were the ones pushing for this.

"They cannot force our daughter to marry." My father spoke up, his tone indignant. I felt his hand ball into a fist next to me. I looked over to Professor Snape but his usual sardonic mask was on.

"Actually Mr. Granger, they can. If she does not marry, they will snap her wand and she will not be allowed back into the magical world." I took a deep breath and begged the tears that were welling in my eyes not to fall. To marry at 17 to some chauvinistic prat like Draco Malfoy. The horror of what all this could really mean, with the upcoming war, hit me like a bludger to the gut. I sat back against the couch, my mind racing. A life of servitude to a Death Eater. What could I do? How could I get out of this? How could the ministry do this?

"Hermione does not have to stay in the magical world. She could come back to our world and not have magic." My mother retorted sharply. I looked up at her, horrified. The idea of never using my magic again. Never learning all about the world that I had finally made a home in. The idea was physically painful to think about.

"Mum, I could not just shut it off. I-." She snapped her eyes to mine and I realized just how much my parents were out of touch with me.

"I understand wanting to save your daughter, but taking her out of the magical world would make her, and yourselves, even easier targets. Miss Granger has been very important to our world. She is the best and brightest of our future." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled yet I found no comfort in them. "Her abilities are known to the ministry. There is already particular interests in her."

"As if she is a mare for breeding?" My father was furious, not that I blamed him. However, I knew that the interest in me by the purebloods was not in breeding. Snape blinked at my father for a few minutes then looked at me. Something passed between us and he seemed to realize just how much I kept from them about the uglier part of the magical world.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Snape's tone was patient and dry, factual. "You daughter is the best friend, and likely the only reason is alive, to the 'savior' of the magical world. I'm not sure how much you understand about our world at this time but I am telling you now, danger is ever present. Your daughter, along with being best friends with Potter, represents what some in our society call dangerous. A muggle born witch who's intelligence and magical power far exceeds most wizards and witches that are much older than her. Wizards and witches that despise the idea. Before she was old enough to walk, there was a war in our world." My eyes bulged, pleading him not to continue. I had done my best to protect my parents from certain details of my friendship with Harry and the circumstances of our time together at Hogwarts. However, Snape did not seem to care. He continued, "Miss Granger is well aware that there is another war coming. And she knows that she plays a very big, if not crucial, role in it. The war was raged by a man who preached blood purity. The same man is back and is in the process of taking over the ministry. He is the one who has pushed for this Marriage Law in order to take control of the muggle borns." I heard the air leave my mother's lungs and I knew that I was going to have to explain a lot when they left.

"We understand that this must be hard to hear Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore took over, obviously reading their alarm. "And I am aware that you believe it would be easy just to keep Miss Granger home and ask her to stay away from magic. But for a person with a magical core, that is near impossible. We are attached to the elements of magic as you are attached to your air. I'm sure you can recall Miss Granger's sudden bursts of magic when she was a child. Her magic was manifesting then. Now, she is a full magical witch. Matured into her abilities. If she were to stop, eventually her magic would explode into much bigger manifestations. Even deadlier ones."

"So you expect us to allow our daughter's life to be ruined?" My father's voice was quiet yet stern. It was a tone that was reserved for when he was well past angry, bordering rage.

"Mr. Granger, there is a way where your daughter can finish her education and be protected while still conforming to the law. And it would protect the two of you, as well." At this, I felt Snape's entire aura change. He sat back in the chair, his eyes closing as if waiting for something to drop.

"And what exactly is this solution you have?" I tried to reach for my mother's hand to calm her but she drew it back.

"We have someone that could marry her and protect her. Someone who has the capability to keep her safe as well as someone who would let her continue her studies." I felt like there was a 'but' supposed to be at the end of the sentence. As I looked between Dumbledore and my parents, something about Professor Snape's attitude clicked with the way the Headmaster was posing this. "However, I think it best that I talk to Miss Granger about this first. Alone, please." I could tell that my parents wanted to say no, but my mother grudgingly stood and gave my father a look, making him stand and follow her out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, Professor Snape raised his hand, casting a silencing charm.

"I apologize for springing this on you, Miss Granger, but as I'm sure you can imagine, we do not have a lot of time. I can tell by your parents' reaction to the talk of the upcoming war, you have kept them in the dark." I nodded. "I can understand your reasoning. So I will tell you who we-," Professore Snape sent a glare to the Headmaster, "I...the solution I have thought out." I moved to the edge of the sofa and waited. "As you are aware, Professor Snape was a Death Eater in the inner circle of Tom Riddle's following. What I am about to repeat to you is something that you are not to repeat to anyone, especially Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Professor Snape is our spy Miss Granger. He is the reason we have had any type of information and he has sacrificed much in order to protect us. That being said, with Tom being back, Professor Snape is back in his role. And with that, anyone tied to him would be safe." I finally took a look at Professor Snape, instantly understanding what this all meant.

"You want me to marry Professor Snape?" I said as I made eye contact with the man mentioned. He had no emotion on his face and I could not say how mine looked.

"As always Miss Granger, you caught on quickly. Yes, that was my plan. Severus is held in high regard and you would be able to stay under the protection of Hogwarts as well as him." My first thought was how was I supposed to marry someone who hated me.

"I understand the reasoning behind the decision. However, am I to understand that this arrangement will have to appear as a real marriage to the public?" The professor's jaw tightened and he nodded. Oh, goodie… "If that is the case, how am I to act like a proper wife to my teacher? More specifically, a teacher who has been very vocal about his...feelings towards me?" I was in my own home being asked to do something that was against my principles. I had every right to ask a practical question. The steady glare I received did not deter my resolve in getting an answer. I held up my hand to him. "Professor, I understand that this seems impertinent, but can you seriously say that it will not be difficult to treat me as your wife, and not as the know-it-all you have had open contempt for? For me to act like your wife, I know it will be hard for me to see past the person I've known for the last five years." He seemed to weigh that for a moment while the Headmaster simply observed the both of us.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster has made it infinitely clear that your life is dependent on this charade. Therefore, whether I will find it difficult or not, I will act the part. Though, I hope you do not expect me to fawn over you like some teenager."

"I don't even appreciate it when my peers do it, why on earth would I hope for you to?" I snapped at him, less than eased by his reply. His eyes lit up for a fraction of a second but then it was gone. "Will this be a marriage only in a public nature or…." I looked at him squarely, but I knew that I flushed in embarrassment. I could not shy away from this though. I knew that. Both men looked at one another before Snape answered.

"In order to assure that the purpose is being fulfilled, a charm will be added to the usual vows to send a notification of sorts to the ministry stating that we have…not only consummated but also that we continue to do so." Well, aren't they thorough, I thought. For about the thousandth time since learning I was a witch, I was frustrated with how the muggle borns were treated. Here I was, 17, being forced to marry a man 20 years my senior, in order to stay safe. I stood up, shrugging off the blanket and went to the window, contemplating. I felt both men's intense gaze but I ignored them. Wizarding marriages are only absolvable in extreme cases. This would be eternal. This would last until one of us died.

"Professor Snape, I would like a moment to speak with you. Will you please follow me?" I finally said after ten minutes of thinking in circles. I did not stop to see if he followed, only going up the stairs to my father's study. I shut the door behind us and motioned to the wingback chair while I sat in it's twin. I looked at him and he did not shrink from my gaze. "What am I to expect once we have married and had sex?" His lips pursed at the word.

"The Headmaster will have it kept quiet among the students and staff. He will have our floos connected so you will not have to be seen coming and going from the dungeons. I hope I do not have to tell you that you will have to keep this from your two friends. I doubt that they would be less than understanding. The Slytherin students will know, but once I direct an order to them, they will know not to speak of it in public, though I am not sure how their behaviour will be towards you. The Headmaster has also made it clear that you are to spend your nights in the dungeon, so as not have suspicions raised against us from the ministry." So there would be no escaping him in private. I would have to lie and keep secrets from my best friends. While also get over the fact that I was married to and sleeping with my professor.

"What about Harry's map? He would be able to tell if I'm near you. And isn't it against rules that a teacher and student have a relationship?" I asked, thinking of how terrible that would be.

"The Headmaster has asked Potter if he can borrow it indefinitely to observe some suspicious activity. Also, there is no rule against two willing adults. Even the ministry knows that." Well, now I either had to accept or decline. And figure out what to tell my parents.

"And what of Lord Vol-I mean, what of your Dark Lord? What will be expected of me on that end?"

"The Dark Lord believes that I can seduce you into being my spy on Potter. At least, that was how I made it seem when this all began in the works." His tone had an edge to it but I didn't press.

"So you have already led on to believe that I will marry you?"

"I would have been punished had I not asked permission to have you. There are plenty who had volunteered to be the one to break you." I could not tell if he took pleasure in saying that but I could not deny that I did not expect it.

"And if I had said no?"

"Then you and your family would be put into hiding and the Dark Lord would be told that you had escaped. However, you would not be able to finish your education. Nor would you be able to help save Potter's neck every time he had the inclination to put it in danger."

"And how are you going to convince the Dark Lord that you have broken me?"

"I won't have to. He thinks that I can and already have begun seducing you." His reply held somewhat of an amused lilt to it.

"So I am to play the naive little fool, taken in by you?" The idea was less than appealing, but then again, so was a forced marriage. He smirked and allowed that to be his reply. I had to finish my education. I had to make sure that Ron, Harry, and I were prepared for what was coming. And maybe the professor could help me with that. "Then I hope we can play it to the utmost advantage." I finally replied. He did not seem surprised, just resigned. I stood up and watched as he towered over me. I looked closely at his face, knowing that I would have to get used to seeing him more. He allowed me my perusal for a moment before moving around me to go back downstairs. Marrying Professor Snape...losing my virginity to the man who made my school accomplishments insufficient. Who belittled my efforts at every turn. I was never under the illusion that my virginity was a gift. But I had always hoped that when the time came, it would be with someone who loved me. Or at the very least, liked me.

I joined both him and the Headmaster in the living room. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was back and I knew that I did not have to tell him that I would do this. "My condition for doing this is that we will lie to my parents." Both men seemed surprised by this. "Let them think that we have come up with another option while we have been talking. My parents have already been shocked enough which is my fault. But I know that if I have to tell them this plan, I may lose them all together. That or they will forbid me from going to school this year. After the war, after we have finished this, then I can tell them that we are married."

"Very well, Miss Granger. I will leave that to you." Dumbledore smiled at me but it did nothing to stop the clenching in my stomach. I nodded and went to get my parents, aware that my future husband was looking at me with a strange understanding that we had never shared before. My parents were in the den, my father pacing and my mother looking like she could throw something. When they looked at me, I knew they were hurt and angry. Not that I could blame them. They walked back to the living room, neither of them saying anything.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we have better news than we originally thought. Thanks to your daughters intellect and input, we have found a way around the Marriage Law." Dumbledore was laying it on thick with his voice and I let him, too numb to do much else.

"And how did my teenage daughter solve the conundrum that was about to ruin her life?" My father asked sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Miss Granger requested to become my apprentice." Professor Snape interjected before the Headmaster could speak. I didn't dare show my confusion. My parents stared at him. "By entering as my apprentice, she has to be single throughout her year-long apprenticeship. That way there are no distractions." Dumbledore beamed at Snape and I had to resist sighing in relief when I noticed that my parents believed him. Both seemed to ease a bit as they stood there, processing. Of course, there was no way an apprenticeship would last only a year. And the only one that would require celibacy would be if I were going for a mastership and I had to complete school for that. I gave the professor a grateful smile and sat down on the foot stool. I was still in hot water, no doubt, but at least it was one less thing for them to have to accept. The Headmaster and Professor said their goodbyes after, promising me an owl with details, and left. As soon as the door was shut, I was sat down and my parents asked for details of what was going on. After several hours of talking, shouting, anger, tears, shouting again, and hugs, we were done. My parents forgave me but asked that I keep them updated. They of course tried to ask me to stay, to go onto uni and forget the magical world, but after repeating Dumbledore's words about needing my magic, they had to relent.

Three days passed before I received an owl from Snape. By then I had read everything I had ordered from Flourish and Blotts on magical weddings. Luckily my parents were at work so I could open it without fear. I picked up my tea and biscuits and took the letter into the living room, plopping down on the couch to read.

Miss Granger,

Headmaster Dumbledore has set up our appointment with the ministry for September 1st. He was unable to get anything earlier. It is scheduled at 9:30 and the Headmaster believes it would be best for you to bring your trunk with you and we will proceed to Hogwarts from there. You should explain to your parents that you must leave early for our apprenticeship and that you will be taking a portkey so they will not have to accompany you to the station. I will meet you outside your home in your backyard at 9:15. Please be prompt.

S. Snape

Leave it to him to make our wedding day sound like a doctors appointment. Oh dear Merlin, my first night back to Hogwarts would be my wedding night. My stomach almost fell out of my body. Breathe Hermione...breathe. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself away from the terrifying thought. Once I felt like I could get a good breath of air I glanced at the calendar. I was supposed to leave for the Weasley's house but I would have to make up some excuse as to why I could not go. My double life would have to start sooner than I was ready for. I pulled out my to-do list from one of my books and persused it. The only thing I had not done was get my dress and figure out how to not die of fright about the consummation. The thought of going to Madam Malkins and having everyone watch me from Diagon Alley was unappealing. And I knew I had nothing here that would be suitable. Muggle it is, I thought. I guess there is no time like the present.

After showering and dressing in my jeans and sweater, I picked up my purse and headed for the tube. My parents would be at work all day so I would be able to go shop then hide the dress before they got home. The advantage of them owning their own practice. I was never one to envision my wedding so I was truly at a loss for what I wanted. The books all talked about a simple gown being used but did not go into detail as to how it should look. I knew for sure I did not want anything that might draw too much attention. The tube was crowded as usual and I did my best to avoid contact with anyone until I found a seat. Across from where I sat were two people, a boy and a girl, obviously in a relationship. They only had eyes for each other. My stomach lurched as I realized that I would never get that. I looked away and tried to stop that thought in its tracks. The rest of the ride was uneventful as I had taken out my book with it's charmed cover and tried to find any missing details about my wedding ensemble.

In all honesty I was putting off the freak out I knew was coming for as long as possible. If I allowed myself a chance to break down, I may not go through with this.

After turning my galleons into pounds at Gringotts, I rushed out of Diagon Alley. As I made my way down Fullham Road, where there seemed to be the biggest cluster of wedding shops, I realized how sad this was that I had to do this on my own. I was standing outside one of the boutiques that looked far beyond my price range, and felt tears start prickling my eyes. I should have had the opportunity to do this with my mother and friends. I should have been able to pick out my dress with the knowledge that the man I would wear it for would love me. Instead, I was alone. I was marrying my Potions Professor out of fear of being abused by someone else. And I couldn't even tell anyone about it. How could I do this? How was I going to handle this? Married to man who despised me. Who I would have to act like a love sick fool for to keep the charade on. For some reason, I thought of Satine from Moulin Rouge. "The show must go on." I murmured to myself before wiping away the tears on my face and moving on. I would do this because I had to. I had to in order to keep Harry on track. That was the purpose.

With this in mind I made my way down the street, window shopping first. I did my best to keep my resolve in place so I could get this done. Most of the boutiques had beautiful dresses but in all honesty, I could not find anything that caught my eye. However, I could definitely say I wanted something short or mid calf. And judging by the ones I did take notice of, I seemed to be going for a vintage feel. After two hours, I stopped for lunch at a cafe and tried to figure out what I could do. I knew I needed to do this today while I still had the determination. I had just paid my bill and was about to head for the tube when I saw a small vintage thrift shop on the corner. In the window was a pink champagne colored dress with a white lace overlay. The dress was meant to set off the shoulders and had three-quarter sleeves that were pure lace. The body was meant to be fitted but would flair out at the waist with just wisps of tool to give it some volume. That was it. That was the dress. I walked into the shop and instantly requested a fitting room with that dress. The attendant took it off the mannequin and I saw that the back was clasped by one pearl button at the top but the rest was completely open and would show all the way down to the very end of my back. I put in on, the dress fitting perfectly, and the attendant told me she had a full length mirror for me to use. As I twirled around, I knew I had it.

"You know, I have some pink champagne peep toe silk sling-backs that would look just darling with that dress." The attendant mentioned as she admired my reflection.

"What size would they be?" I asked as I looked down at my bare feet. I hadn't thought about shoes at all.

"They are a size six and a half. I bet they'll fit you as well as that dress does." She went over to a curtain, disappeared, and then came back with a box. I sat down and put them on, happy that they weren't too tall. As I admired myself, I felt the flutter of being pretty. Normally, my mind did not jump to vanity. But I could not deny how this dress made me feel. "What is the occasion?"

"It's my wedding." I murmured. The need to say it out loud had welled up in me and considering she was a stranger, there would be no harm.

"Oh congratulations my dear! You'll be beautiful bride." She clasped her hands and I had to smile at her enthusiasm. She would be the only person that would say that.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I looked down at the price tag for both the dress and the shoes, happy to spend five pounds more than planned. "I'll take them both, ma'am." I said as I went behind the curtain to undress. I was careful to use wordless magic to put a preserving charm on the dress. When I got to the register, pulling out my money, I saw that the price was not including the shoes. "Ma'am, I think you forgot to add the shoes." I went to show her the price but she shook her head.

"Consider them a wedding gift, dear." I was speechless and slightly in shock. My only wedding gift I'd receive.

"Thank you ma'am." I managed to choke out and hand her the money.

"Best wishes to you and your husband." She called as I made my way out the door.

The tube ride home was spent with me quietly contemplating how I would handle my new role. I kept imaging coming out to the backyard in my wedding dress and shoes, wondering how the professor would react. Would he see me as his bride or as his annoying student playing pretend? How would I act like his wife behind doors and his student outside of them? And how would he treat me? Would there be an undertone of contempt every time we spoke? Or would he flatout ignore me unless we were having sex? And going along those lines, how would sex be? Did he know that I was a virgin? I was pretty sure he did. Would he treat this like a chore? Another way he was inconvenienced?

Once home I put the dress and shoes at the back of my closet and stared at it for a while. I had a month to prepare myself for things I had no way of knowing. Ron and Harry had written of their annoyance of me not coming, but my parents were thrilled to have me stay home. While my parents were with me, I did my best to act normal. We talked, laughed, and watched tellie together. But when they were gone, I was reading trashy magazines that had scandalous articles about seduction and sex that I had avoided my whole life. I was trying to figure out how to be more...well, more. I would need to create a wife persona. One that wanted to be there with him, both physically and mentally. That would be my best bet on how to sell this. I read thousands of blogs online about marriage and even joined a chat room for upcoming new wives to get some feedback from those who had advise. Some of the things I found helpful. Such as not pushing a husband who was prone to being taciturn. "Just let them know you are there and let them come to you when they're ready," was what one woman said. The idea of Professor Snape willingly coming to me was almost comical but I jotted it down in my notes as a reminder. He would not always be my professor. At least, I hoped not. The closer September got, the more anxious I became. I found myself pacing a lot when I was in my room, reviewing my notes. There was one thing a magazine had said that agitated me. 'How can you expect your lover to please you if you do not know how to please yourself?" I never took much stock in my hormones. My academics had always taken priority. But now, my hormones were going to have to have more of a presidence. I had went on a small shopping trip after getting the dress and went into a fancy lingerie shop, feeling stupid as I looked around without a clue. Luckily, a young women came over and offered her assistance, not fazed as I blushed the entire time. I also began experimenting with masturbation at night, but soon gave up when I realized that I felt absolutely nothing but foolishness. "Lie back and think of England" was about the only remedy I could muster. "Fake it until you make it,"and all of that.

On the night of August 31st, I set my hair with some Sleekeazy's hair potion and some fat curlers and packed my things. I knew I would not sleep much for all the tension in my body and mind. My parents attributed my lack of appetite to being excited to start my apprenticeship. Crookshanks watched me, his tail flicking lazily, as I went back and forth throughout my room. I made sure to put my grandfather's white gold wedding ring in my handbag, one of the few things my grandmother left me. My parents would be gone before I had to be ready and I was glad of it. There was no telling what state I would be in. I kept going back to my notes and laptop, trying to see if there was anything else I could add to the growing knot in my stomach.

Finally, I gave up. I went to the bathroom, drew a bath and went downstairs to pour myself a small glass of wine. Maybe I could relax like this. As I sat with the bubbles and my glass, I began to think of Snape as a person. His individual traits. Unlike most people, I never really understood their need to point out his looks, or lack thereof. He was not classically handsome as Lucius Malfoy or how Sirius had been. But he was arresting all on his own. His eyes and voice alone were enough. I began wondering what it might sound like to hear him read from one of my favorite books or to have his dark eyes on me with more than annoyance in them. His nose was large and hawk-like, but it honestly went well with his features. His high cheekbones and large forehead with his widow's peak would look much worse without the nose. I took a sip of wine and leaned back on my rolled up towel. His hair was long and though people complained of it being oily, I knew it had only to do with being over a cauldron all day. Merlin knew mine grew in size when I was brewing. As for his brass manner, it was off putting but at least I knew he would never lie to me. I thought about the other options Dumbledore could have offered me. If he had set me up with someone my own age, I would be subjected to some boy thinking he had 'rights' over me. And at least Snape would understand my need for finishing my education the right way. And if I were lucky, maybe I would be allowed into his book collection. That alone could help me with my studies and any future challenges that may arise. I bet his dark arts books rivaled that of the restricted section in the library. I finished the wine by the time the bath became tepid and got out. As I was drying myself, I looked into the mirror, trying to see myself from a man's view. My waist was this and soft. My breasts, though only a B, were firm and sat high. My thighs were muscular but did not have a gap, as I heard some girls mention men liked. All in all, I was decently formed. Most men at his age would feel lucky to have a young teenager as a wife. I wrinkled my nose at that and let that thought die. Hopefully after my virginity was divested, things would relax more. I crawled into bed with heavy eyelids, happy to get some sleep.

"Hermione," I heard my mother whisper. Her usual work perfume, J'Adore, wafted my way. I opened my eyes. "We are leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye love, and good luck." She kissed my forehead and I waved to my dad over her shoulder. As soon as I heard the garage door shut, I shifted to my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Today is the day, Crooks." I said out loud. He yawned at me from his spot at my feet and put his head down to go back to sleep. But now that I was up, and that I had two hours left, I got up and went downstairs to make me some tea. Tea made everything better. I sat in my kitchen, the one of my childhood, and thought how the next time I'd come through here, I'd be a married woman. My stomach rolled at the thought. I finished my tea quickly, put my trunk and Crook's kennel in the backyard, and went upstair to begin my makeup and hair. I had scoured the internet for a look that I could both accomplish and would like. My inner voice said I could most likely find a charm to give me the desired effect, but I felt comfort with the muggle way. My mother had always taken more stock in her looks than I had, though she often told me that was due to me having more natural beauty than she did. However, as I accented my eyes with dark brown eyeliner and mascara, added a touch of bronze powder to my skin, and some honey colored eye shadow to my eyes, I felt almost beautiful. My hair was next. This part would take me awhile. I had found a hairstyle that used braids to create little roses and I thought if I could implement that into the side and then put the rest in a pinned up-do, then I would feel accomplished. As I worked my hair through my fingers, I did my best not picture my mother there, helping me. Or Ginny. Or Mrs. Weasley. If circumstances were different, if I had had the choice and had planned this, then I wouldn't be alone. My stomach would be fluttering with excited butterflies, not feeling like something was tearing it apart. Emotion began to well up in my chest but I refused to cry. I was doing this with a purpose and it would save me, my parents, and possibly Harry. Sacrifices had to be made in war. I shook my head of the depressing thought and took a few deep breaths. I could do this. I would. As I had predicted my hair pretty much took most of my time. I had just enough time to slip into my dress, put a change of clothes into my handbag, and put Crooks in his kennel when Professor Snape appeared.

He was surprised by my efforts, I could tell. He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my exposed neck, shoulders, and collarbone, before landing on my shoes. He visibly cleared his throat. "Good morning." It was the first time I had ever seen him with an emotion other than anger or boredom. He looked taken aback.

"Good morning." I smiled shyly and turned to pull out the ring from my handbag. I heard him let out a loud breath and I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes glued to my exposed back. He saw me as a woman, not as his student. I smiled to myself briefly before spinning around to face him. He was dressed in all black, as usual, but instead of his teaching robes, he was in a set of dress robes. They were tailored and had silver thread and buttons to accent. His hair was brushed and clean, his sandalwood aftershave making my nose tingle in a good way. He seemed to catch himself when he realized the silence between us and his mask was quickly back on his face. He snapped his fingers and a young house elf appeared.

"Please escort these belongings and this familiar to my quarters please." His tone was smooth and was void of any inflection. The elf bowed to him and was gone in a pop, along with my things. "Shall we, Hermione?" He held out his hand and my stomach tension seemed to melt at his use of my given name. I took his hand easily, hoping that I wasn't looking like an idiot at how shocked I was. He placed my hand firmly in the crook of his arm and before I could steady myself by his side, I felt the tell-tale signs of apparation. We were standing outside a small cottage when we arrived, the morning air crisp. "This is one of the Headmaster's residencies. He thought it best we do this away from prying eyes." I looked up at Snape's face and felt his arm tighten a bit where my hand was.

"That was thoughtful of him." I murmured as I forced myself to look away. I was being rude by staring. "Prof…" I hesitated. "Severus?" He nodded, giving me permission. "Thank you." My fingers squeezed his arm as I spoke. "I know that this is as much as a sacrifice for you as it is for me. If not more so. And I want you to know now, that I appreciate it." He did not speak. His throat worked with some sort of emotion but all he did was nod his understanding.

"There you two are!" Dumbledore's voice broke the moment. We both began walking forward towards the door, the Headmaster's outstretched arms inviting us in. Snape's, no… Severus', I told myself, posture completely changed under his employers scrutiny and I worried that things would be tense between us now. "Miss Granger, you look wonderful. A beautiful bride. Come, the ministry official is waiting over here." My shoes clicked against the hardwood floor as we made our way through the quaint cottage. Despite the Headmaster's usual wardrobe choices, his home was tastefully decorated and had a nice lived-in feel to it. We went into a small enclosed patio, a man in black robes waiting for us. He neither smiled nor nodded, just waited for the headmaster to put us in place. This was it. I looked up at Snape, meeting his eyes with a slight panic. He looked back at me without flinching. His mouth was set in a thin line and for some reason, I felt like he was just as nervous and scared as I was. This was for life. The rest of my life. All I could hear was white noise now. I did not hear the officiate speak. I did not feel myself agree to any of the vows. But when I felt the Professor take my hand and slip a ring on my finger, the breath I was missing finally filled my lungs. I brought my grandfather's ring out, charming it to expand and fit itself onto my now husband's finger. Before I could prepare myself, he bent down and gently kissed my frozen lips, pulling back before I could react.

"Thank you, Mr. Gimsley. We appreciate your time." Dumbledore ushered the man out while Snape and I just stood there, looking at one another. Neither of us seemed to be able to speak. The headmaster returned shortly. "Well, now that that has been taken care of, we should head back to the school. You both will want time to talk before the feast tonight, I'm sure." I did not know if I could talk. I was having a hard time breathing. Severus' hand was on my lower back, the warmth helping me walk forward so we could apparate outside of the house to Hogwarts. Neither of us spoke on the walk up to the castle doors, and I was instantly frightened that one of the other professors would see me in my dress and know what had happened. Severus intentionally lessened his pace in order for me to keep up, also allowing the headmaster to move ahead and wish us goodbye before turning for his office. We continued down to the dungeons, not even looking at one another. The air still had not filled my lungs and I prayed that I wouldn't faint before we made it. Finally, after many twists and turns, we came upon a portrait of a young women dressed in silver, her black hair plaited and her eyes dark pools of obsidian. She scrutinized me but opened as the professor murmured something. Crookshanks greeted us as we stepped in, his eyes only for me as he began to wind around my legs. Snape began unfastening his cravat as he headed to what looked like a bar. As he began pouring scotch into a tumbler, I instantly felt like I needed some as well.

"May I have a finger or two?" I asked, not knowing where my voice really came from. He eyed me but poured me a glass without comment. He handed me the glass and sat down, his eyes staying on the blazing hearth. I felt at a loss as I took my first sip. This was not my home.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable Granger." He said after a moment.

"Actually, it's Snape now." I retorted as I came to sit next to him. He scowled at his glass. I took another sip and looked around me. His walls were floor to ceiling shelves filled to the brim with books. I only scanned most of the titles before forcing myself to move on to his tidy desk that sat on the far side. As expected, the whole room was neat. Off to the left of the room was a small kitchenette which explained why he was not always in attendance at meals. That would come in handy when I was too busy to make it up to the dining hall as well. As my eyes wandered to the doorway, I noticed the same woman from his portrait hole watching me from another frame. She looked intently at my dress and shoes before her eyes widened when she spotted my left hand. Now that I had the presence of mind, I looked down at my ring finger. On it was a gorgeous white gold pearl ring with small diamonds framing it. It was unique and I couldn't help but love it.

"It was my grandmother's." He interrupted my perusal. I looked up at him, finally meeting his eye since we were wed.

"It's gorgeous." He did not respond, just kept searching my eyes, maybe for deceit. "The ring I gave you was my grandfather's." I added as I continued to look at him. All he did was nod his understanding. Our eyes did not break contact until there was a hiss from the portrait behind me. I turned to look at her, curious. "Who is she?" I asked as I stood up and moved closer. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"That is my mother, Eileen." I smiled at her but she made no move to return the sentiment. In fact, after one last scowl in her son's direction, she left. "My mother was never known for warm feelings, do not take it personal." I looked back at him, surprised. It was the first telling thing about him. He seemed to realize what he had given away and took his eyes from mine. I walked back over to the couch, draining my scotch before sitting next to him again, this time facing him. He refused to look at me now.

"We need to talk, Severus." I said. Again, he nodded. Taking a deep breath, I reached for his hand. The minute our skin touch, he jumped up and glared at me. Oh great, he was going to make this difficult.

"Do not presume to touch my person, Miss Gran-." He stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"We are going to have to do a hell of a lot more than touch this evening, so you might as well accept it." I threw back, angry at him for making this harder. He flinched away and went to pour himself more scotch. I sat there, glaring at his back. Did he not want to make this as easy as possible for the both of us? As if reaching out had been so easy for me. As if marrying him had been so normal. 'Make him feel wanted. That's the best way to coax.' One of the wives from the blog had added this when I had sent her a hypothetical question about a husband's reticence. Suddenly the anger was gone. What had I gotten myself into? How had I convinced myself that I could pull this off? The man did not want my touch, much less the rest of me. Feeling helpless, I stood up. "I'm going to change, excuse me." I didn't even look to see if he acknowledged my words. I walked into the room, letting the tears out now because I refused to ever let him see them. He would not have the upper hand on that. I undid the pearl button on the back of my neck and kicked off the shoes. As the dress slipped off, I felt utterly ridiculous that I had put in an effort on my undergarments. The white lace corset and matching panties had been a vain hope to get his attention when it came time for us to consumate. I looked down at the garter belt that held up my sheer stockings, angry that they mocked me for having some type of design that they would inspire...something. By then, my tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't do this. I collapsed on the floor, tired and hurt, my face and chest drenched with tears. I waited until the sobbing stopped before taking a deep breath and getting up. I wiped my face and chest with my hands. I had just reached for my trunk at the end of the bed when he walked in, anger on his face.

"What could possibly take you this long to chan…," his words died as soon as he saw me. He went from rage to nothing in less than a second. My own indignance rose up in my chest. How dare he be angry with me. I stood up straight and faced him, my hands on my hips.

"I did not realize you would be timing me. I'm sorry. Do I need to start answering to you about how long it takes me to do things?" My frosty tone was foreign to my ears but he fully deserved it. His face changed again, a smirk playing on his lips. I was confused instantly but made no move to show it.

"My, my, who could have thought that the Gryffindor princess would wear something so scandalous for her potions master." He started to stalk around me, one of his hands trailed down the boned corset. He was trying to scare me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. He was not going to apologize for driving me to tears. He was not going to admit that he was wrong. He was going to scare me to gain control. My pride and courage redoubled when I realized this. With little thought, I stepped up to him, my hand pushing his chest until his back hit shelves.

"I wore this for my _husband_. The man I thought had the _courage_ to touch and be intimate with his wife." He glared down his nose at me, obviously not expecting me to play the game. "However, it seems it was unnecessary. That man is not here. I guess I will have to remove it until he finally shows up and gives me what I need." I pushed on his chest with emphasis and turned away, walking back to my trunk. Before I could reach it though, his arms had ensnared my waist and pulled me back to his chest. I felt his hard shaft against my arse and back as he held me. I tried to resist but he did not budge.

"You will listen, _wife_." I stilled when I heard the steel in his voice. "Though I admire your little display of courage, you will do well to learn that I am not the kind of man you issue offers like that too. Had you been any other women dressed like that, I would have you bent over that bed, those pretty lace knickers gone, and my cock nestled in that tight cunt. My hands would have your pinned hair grasped firmly while my mouth bit that gorgeous neck." I had never heard anyone speak that way and I could feel my ears and neck flush. The fact that it made me wet, something I had not felt before nor expected, did not help. "However," he still had not released me, "I know who you are. I know you to be both a virgin and a Gryffindor. Untouched in every way despite your bold statement. Even I, the cruel potion master, would not deflower you in such a way." The bulge I felt and his words seemed to make my clitoris throb and something instinctually made me rub back against him, trying for some friction. "Now I suggest you put on some clothes before I am unable to help myself." He released me, a knowing smirk on his face before sweeping out of the room. How could he be so cold and hot? How could he make me so cold then hot? I stood there, my hands shaking, trying to get my bearings. Needless to say, my undergarments had made an impression. My hands went to my lower abdomen, curious as to how he had made me react in such a way without physically touching me there, yet my own hand couldn't bring forth even a tingle of anticipation. I felt feverish all over. No wonder the books said you needed a cold shower after being aroused. Who would have guessed the man could evoke that from me?

I changed into my jeans and an old blue sweater, figuring that since I had hours until the feast there was no reason to be in uniform yet. When I emerged from the room with one of my books, Severus was sitting on a brown leather chair, a book in his hand and his glass half full. He had removed the jacket and cravat to his dress robes, allowing me to see him in his white button up and black slacks. I stared at him for a moment or two before sitting down on the couch, tucking my feet under me before opening my book from my bag. I was not going to push him to talk. Before I could get too engrossed in the pages, a loud pop signaled the presence of a house elf. I looked up to see they had delivered food.

"I ordered lunch for us since I was sure you didn't want to have to explain your presence here with any of the other professors." He explained as he set aside his book.

"Thank you." I murmured.

16


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up a small plate and went through the spread, choosing the potatoes, a slice of roast, and some asparagus. He tucked in as well, neither of us saying a word. I refused to look at him as my mind still replayed our moment in the bedroom. No doubt my face was still flushed as I shifted uncomfortably in my damp knickers. Though I was usually good at compartmentalizing things, I couldn't have put this thought out of my head to save my life. What was this? Why was he so difficult one moment then pitching my insides into the fire next? It was maddening really. If it was not for the fact that I did not know how to respond, I would have asked how he could do it. How could his face and tone be so impassive then turn to honey? I was still mulling all of this together when he finally spoke.

"Miss Gran-," I looked at him and he seemed to catch himself. "Hermione." He settled on that again. "I have been a spy since before you were born. As I am sure you can imagine, keeping calm would be the only way I could survive."

"How did you know?" I asked, annoyed.

"You are the Gryffindor princess. Your thoughts are all over your face. It is one of the many things we will need to work on. You cannot be able to keep such freedom when you will have to meet the Dark Lord." My blood froze in my veins. The panic was obvious to him and he rolled his eyes. "I will be coaching and teaching you long before you have to meet him. He knows it will have to be a certain time before he calls to meet you. We have time." I was no longer hungry at the prospect and put my half full plate on the table. Before I could ask, my previous glass of scotch was filled and put in my hand.

"Thank you." I murmured and sat back. He waited a few moments, watching me.

"What were you expecting after our ceremony?" He posed it as if he had been meaning to ask. I glanced at him before looking at the hearth.

"Honestly, I had not made any expectations other then the outline of the ceremony and consummation. I did not know what to think beyond that."

"Yet you planned your ensemble rather prodigiously." I turned to see he had a smirk on his face as he sipped his scotch.

"Despite the...situation, I am your wife. Tonight I am not your student, nor a child. You may not want to make this as easy as possible on me, but I was trying to do so for you. I prepared myself like a wife should, seeing as the only way out of this will be death. You are sacrificing your reputation as well as your name in this farce. The least I could do was present myself tonight as something more than a fumbling teenager." Little good it did me, I thought. I looked away from him again, not wanting to bring my own wounded pride back into things now that we were talking civilly. He mulled that over a bit.

"I apologize for...being...difficult before. It will take time for me to adjust to...the situation." My shock at his statement could not have been more plain as I gaped at him. Severus fucking Snape just bloody apologized to me. He wasn't looking at me, thankfully, as I mimicked a trout. Instead, he seemed to be contemplating further. "I will endeavor to be your husband here in my-our rooms." I had recovered before his eyes met mine.

"Thank you. It will be a learning process for the both of us." He nodded before turning to his book. Like me, he probably needed to process things before we talked further.

"You may peruse my library, though I will say that whatever you move must be returned back to its place." My elation could not be contained as I thanked him and rushed to his shelves, browsing until I picked a particularly interesting book on arithmancy. He snorted at my choice but went back to his own reading, becoming just as engrossed in his text as me in mine.

"Hermione, you should probably change into your uniform. The feast will be starting in thirty minutes. I'm sure your classmates have started filing in." I was so caught up in the peacefulness of reading that I had forgotten where I was. He stood, glanced at me with a nod now that he had my attention, then went into the room, presumably to change. I gave him some time, formulating my story of lies so I could relate it to Harry and Ron. I had just put my book back when he came out in his teaching robes. I gulped but said nothing as I passed by him, reminding myself that outside these chambers, he was Professor Snape and I was Miss Granger. As I took out my uniform, I thought about my wedding undergarments that were placed neatly on the side of my trunk. He would have to see me come from the floo in my uniform. But I would be returning from the feast to my wedding night, as Mrs. Snape. Again, the thought of trying to make this better for the both of us came bubbling to the top. He did apologize and said he would try and make this work between us in these chambers. Without thinking too much further on it, I took off my plain bra and knickers and put my wedding set back on, stockings included. I doubted anyone else would notice my undergarments from under my uniform. I undid the rose braids but added them to my updo so I could keep a semblance of my previous look. By the time I had come out, he was already gone, most likely not wanting it to seem suspicious if we walked in together. I left the rooms and walked the dungeons uneasily. Even though the Slytherins weren't in the corridors yet, I still felt apprehensive about being down here by myself. How long would it take them to find out that I was married to their head of house? Did they already know? I imagine Snape had to tell Voldemort that I had not only accepted his "proposal" but when the wedding would take place. The thought made me nauseous. I was at the large double doors before I knew it. I could hear eager first years coming up the stairs from the entrance hall and pushed through, not wanting to spoil the effects of coming to the dining hall for the first time.

Ron and Harry were already sitting, a place saved next to Harry. They were both in a heated debate with Seamus, all of them glancing back suspiciously at the Slytherin table. As my eyes followed their path, I noticed that several of the Slytherin occupants were looking at me with smug grins on their faces. Ah, so they already knew. My stomach churned but I turned away from them and walked to the seat next to Harry with my head up. Merlin knew it was hard though.

"Mione!" Ron shouted though I was right across from him.

"Hello Ron," I smiled and elbowed Harry in greeting. I had opened my mouth to ask about their summers when the first years came in, led by Professor McGonagall. All four tables went quiet as the younger group shuffled in, whispering in their nervousness. It was hard to engage the entirety of dinner, but I did my best. Finally, Dumbledore got up, made his way to his golden podium, and waited for our attention.

"The very best of evenings to you! First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Everyone clapped politely as the elder man stood up to receive his welcome. Dumbledore continued, explaining why everyone had had their things searched upon arrival. As he spoke, several students shifted in their seats, uncomfortable where the talk was going. Most of them were Slytherin. When the speech finally ended and we were dismissed, I exchanged worried looks with Ron. Harry was silent and brooding, lost in thought as he walked with Ron ahead of me. I was so focused on Harry, I didn't see that Draco had sidled up to me until he spoke.

"Congratulations Madame Snape. How fitting that your wedding night falls on our first night back to Hogwarts." I panicked and looked around to see if anyone had heard him. No one seemed to notice but when I went to retort to Malfoy to mind his own business, he had disappeared. Merlin knew that Severus was going to have to say his piece to the Slytherins tonight and hopefully it would never get mentioned again. I was numb though, knowing that the whole of Slytherin's up class were clued in on my marriage today. How fitting that the only people who knew would be less then supportive while those closest to me had to remain in the dark. I sat next to Ron, Harry, and Ginny on the red couch in the common room for about an hour, trying to act normal as my heart rate began to increase. I would be having to floo to my new chambers soon. While listening to Ron talk to Harry about quidditch, I finally got up enough nerve to excuse myself to bed. Both boys said goodnight and I thought I was in the clear while I walked up the tower to the prefects room when I felt a tug on my robes. I turned to see Ginny smiling at me coyly.

"Who did you wear the stockings and corset for?" Instant fear gripped me. How the hell did she notice? "Mione, I've known you since I was 11. I've known how a normal bra makes your boobs look and I've only ever known you to wear the required socks at school." Blast her for her observations.

"I just..." I stammered at first, trying to grasp for a reason. "No one that you know, Gin." I finally said, giving a half truth. She didn't _know_ Severus really.

"So you're going to be secretive about it, huh? Alright, I'll let it go for now. But I hope you'll tell me soon. Otherwise, I'll have to try and find out for myself." She winked at me before turning and heading back to the common room. Just what I need, a snoop, I thought as I took a full breath finally. I can deal with Ginny later. Let me focus on tonight first. I shut my door and warded it, making sure it wouldn't open no matter who was on the other end. Looking at the hearth, my mouth suddenly went dry. I was about to have sex with my teacher tonight. For all my blustering to Snape about coming to tonight as an adult and not his student, my mind had a hard time remembering that now. We were in the bloody school for Merlin's sake. I closed my eyes and brought back the memory of Snape's words as he had pulled me to him when he had seen me in my wedding undergarments. I allowed the arousal to wash over me again, and used that to take the steps into the fire and floo to my new chambers.

As I came through, I noticed that the Severus was back in his chair, without his teaching robes, reading. He glanced up at me, grimacing, before going back to his book. I could imagine the thoughts in his head as he had seen me in my student robes. I took a deep breath and undid the clasp of my outer robe. He wasn't watching, which helped. I closed my eyes as I started to undo the buttons on my shirt. When I opened them again, Snape was now watching me, his face blank. I let the shirt fall to the floor and reached to undo the side clasp of my skirt, kicking off my shoes as it slid down. Then I took two steps away from the pile, presenting myself to my husband in the same white outfit that he had come in on earlier that day. Though his face remained stoic, his eyes roamed me in my entirety. He set his book on the table next to him and stood. I was dwarfed next to his height, having to crane my neck up to look at him as he stood so close to me, I could have embraced him if I wasn't so scared. He then reached for me, picking me up bridal style and walked us to the bedroom. Though being a Gryffindor meant being brave, I couldn't muster it now. All I could feel was terror. My heart rate was erratic and my nerve endings were on edge. I tried to recall all the articles and text I had read about getting through your first time, but my mind was empty.

Severus set me on the bed gently. His hands shook as he moved to undo the first three buttons on his shirt. I felt better knowing he was just as nervous as I. Again, I thought about how his hands had gripped me while he spoke of what he would have done to me if I had been any other woman in this outfit. Tonight, I was another woman. Tonight, I would be another woman for him. Grabbing onto that thought, I pulled an ounce of courage from deep within me and reached my hands out to help him undo the rest of his shirt. I kept my eyes on the buttons, feeling his breathing stop then restart. After his shirt was completely open, I pushed it off of his shoulders and began working on his belt, not looking at the exposed flesh yet. I could look later. Right now, I had a mission. I was loosening the buttons of his trousers when he took my hands gently in his. I looked up at him then, noticing he was staring at me intently.

"Let us wait a moment." He whispered. I wanted to frown in frustration, but kept my face blank and nodded. He beckoned me to move back onto the bed and I did so. He then sat next to me, laying himself out and motioning for me to do the same. He put his arm over my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I could feel his heat through the silk material of my corset. I hadn't realized I had started trembling until his hand came to rub my shoulder and arm. His eyes did not leave mine as he tried to soothe me. "That's it," he murmured as his hand moved from my arm to my waist again. "We will take this slow." I closed my eyes and nodded my understanding. My eyes popped open again when I felt his lips brush mine. He was still looking at me, gauging me. I closed them again and leaned forward, touching my lips to his again. He took that as a sign to continue, and Merlin did he. He kissed me softly at first but when I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip, I gasped and he moved closer to kiss me fully. Mercifully, the heat that had generated between us before was back, helping me to reach for him and become an active participant in the kissing. Who would have guessed that the bat of the dungeons was a good kisser? His hand had stayed on my lower back at first, but now that I was wrapping my tongue up with his, his hand moved down to my hip then thigh, pulling it until it rested on his hip. My own hands moved to his his bare shoulders, pulling him closer. I felt ridges and rough skin in certain places but refused to quit the pace we were going at just to see what they were. We were silent as we kissed, but when he moved to start sucking on my neck and the tender spot behind my ear, I let out a breathy moan and gripped his hip with my thigh tighter, bringing the proof of his arousal against my own.

Hearing his breath catch at my actions emboldened me. I pulled him closer to me still, his head moving down until I felt him sucking and nipping at the tops of my breasts.

"Oooh," I breathed out as he pulled the corset down, his tongue searching for my left nipple. He sucked it into his mouth hard and I jackknifed in his hands. He chuckled darkly against my skin and I could barely breathe as I tried to direct his head back to my nipple. "Please," I whispered as he tried to evade me.

"Please, what?" He asked. I could actually hear his smirk in his voice as I let out a sexually frustrated breath.

"More."

"More what?" I opened my eyes and glared at him. "How can I give you what you want Mrs. Snape, if you aren't specific?" I could have smacked him. He wanted me to talk dirty and I had no idea how to word it without seeming like a complete fool.

"Suck on me more." I tried. That seemed to appease him as he bent back down and took the opposite nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard.

"Mmmm, yes." I rubbed my core against him harder as he worked my right breast, shame at my brazen actions gone. I felt his hands working at the back of my corset, undoing the strings that had kept it on me. When he had it finally loose enough, he pulled it off and replaced the material with the span of his hands. They moved from the bottom of my stomach, up my rib cage, and up to my breasts, cupping them as he moved between them with his mouth, sucking, nipping, and licking. "Oh, fuck!" I cried out as he bit down hard on my left breast, sending pleasure through my nerve endings down to my core. My hands went to his hair and pushed him harder against me.

"Such language." He chuckled again, pushing me onto my back. "Let us see if I can make you use more." His lips went back to my breast as his hand moved further down my stomach, his fingers playing with the hem of my panties. I went to reach for his hand but he bit my nipple in response. "Let me enjoy this Madame Snape." I closed my eyes as he began to rub my clit through the silk material. My breathing was so labored, I could barely get air. But honestly, how important was breathing at this moment?

-Thank you for your patience guys during my hiatus. It's been a long road since the first chapter. I will be much better about posting chapters. Always appreciate the reviews and support. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

My hips began to move in tandem with his circles, whimpering every time his fingers made contact with my clit. His lips went back to my neck and behind my ear, adding another facet to my arousal. Suddenly, my body seized and I let out a guttural moan, my thighs shaking and clenching around his hand. Severus' hand slipped from my thighs and I opened my eyes to see him put his fingers to his lips and lick them. Why the sight made my arousal heightened again, I couldn't tell you. I just know that I pushed up from the pillow I was on and kiss him, trying to get whatever he was tasting. His hands threaded through my hair as he kissed me back, his fingers undoing the updo I had spent so long constructing this morning.

All my bashful behaviour and anxiety were gone now, replaced with a need to make him lose himself just the way he had made me. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him, still liplocked. He didn't seem to have a problem with it judging by the way his hands moved from my hair to my hips, helping me as I rubbed my now sensitive clit against the prominent bulge in his trousers. In fact, after a few thrusts, he growled against my mouth and squeezed my arse hard.

"Now can I undo your placard, husband?" I asked after I pulled away for a breath.

"Please do, wife." He responded, removing his hands from me and putting them behind his head, watching me with his glittering obsidian eyes. This man was not my professor, that was for sure. His face was now completely relaxed and held a myriad of emotions, mainly lust. It made my breath hitch a bit knowing that I had made him feel that way. I was arousing him. I made quick work of the buttons and gripped them with his boxers and brought them down. His manhood sprung out and stood at attention. Even with my less than limited experience, I knew he was large. The few times I had felt Viktor's when we had kissed or when I had tried to arouse myself did not compare to this. I moved closer to it, taking it in my hand and experimentally pumping it up and down. I looked up at Severus' face and saw his jaw was set, his eyes glued to my hand as it held him. Squeezing a little harder around him and continued the motion, I watched him as his eyes closed and his hands gripped the pillows next to him. He was literally and figuratively in the palm of my hand. I had all of his undivided attention, and not with any insults or scolding involved.

Before long, the throbbing in between my thighs pulsed a little stronger this time and I couldn't help but wonder if his manhood would feel just as good rubbing against me as his fingers had. I used wandless magic to vanish my sodden panties and straddled him, enjoying the way his molten eyes were now watching me. I rubbed myself against him and could not control the way my eyes rolled back. I went slow at first but sped up when I heard him speak.

"That's it, wife, rub yourself into another orgasm. Let me see you cum." His voice was like kindling onto my fire. "You like that, huh?" I moaned my reply. I couldn't do much more with as little brain power as I had. "I wonder if I could talk you into an orgasm. What do you think Madame Snape? Do you think I should continue talking to you?" Again I moaned. "Oh that is not an answer." Oh sweet Merlin. I slowed my pace and tried to form words for him.

"Yes, please Severus. Keep talking." The words were barely audible but he heard them and latched onto my hips, forcing my pace back up. "Ooohh…" It was so much stimulation.

"Yes, Madame Snape, let loose." He murmured as my back began to stiffen along with my clit. I was going to cum again, I could feel it. I opened my eyes to look at him, wondering what he could be thinking as he urged me to climax. His dark eyes were fixed on my lip as I held it between my teeth. "I want to hear you as you cum." He said as one of his hands came up from my hip to pinch my nipple. Instantly, I fell apart. I felt moisture burst from between my thighs and looked down to see that I had drenched his cock with my release.

Severus sat up then, one of his hands guiding my chin up so he could kiss me. "That's good. I finally have a way to get you to do what I want." His dark chuckle made me melt more despite the fact that his words annoyed me. They were true, no doubt. I would never have that this was a way for him to control me. "Stop thinking wife." He commented as he moved me to lay on my back. That sharp mouth of his continued kissing me while his hands stroked my sides from my breasts down to my thighs. I let my hands wander his back as I tried to empty my mind. My eyes opened to watch his descent down to my chest, surprised by how tender he was at this moment. However, I soon realized his purpose as he positioned his body over mine, splitting my thighs with his knees slowly.

Some of the apprehension I felt before seeped back into me, but I forced myself to focus on his lips and tongue as he teased my nipple. One of my hands moved up from his back to his hair, pulling him up to kiss him as I prepared for him to enter me. His kisses could get me through this.

The feeling of the tip of his penis began to rub against my folds made me open my mouth to invite his tongue in. He replied wonderfully, coaxing my tongue into a duel with his. He kept the motions of up and down with his cock while occasionally adding pressure on his down stroke. A part of me was getting flustered with how long it was taking, and I broke our kiss to look at him, hoping my face told him that I wanted to get this over with. "It's going to hurt. I am trying to help ease it."

"I know Severus. But you cannot make it painless. I'd rather get that part done so I can go back to enjoying how things were before." I responded, pushing my hips up in offer. "Please." I said as I saw his eyebrows raise. "You've prepared me, husband. I could not be more wet and ready." I kissed him softly and wrapped one of my arms around his waist, pulling him down to me. He kissed back and right when I was moaning, he thrust into me with one snap of his hips. The air left my lungs briefly at the sting, but was surprised that it did not hurt as much as I had expected.

Above me, Severus was still, allowing me time to adjust. I let out a few breaths before I went back to kissing him, nudging his hips with mine. He began rocking into me with shallow, slow thrusts. The muscles around his girth began to tighten and flex at the invasion and I knew that it was getting harder for him to be gentle by the way his shoulders shook above me. I flexed my muscles again on purpose, making sure there was no pain left, before I went up to whisper in his ear. "Let go Severus. Enjoy it. You won't hurt me." He let out a huff but barely quickened his pace. His shoulders still shook.

My mind brought forth the memory of what he had said when he came in on me while I was changing. I nudged his shoulder with my hand and he stopped, looking down at me with a mix of annoyance and confusion.

"Fuck me, husband. You said you would if I were any other woman. I am your wife. I am a different woman, and I want you to fuck me." Where the words came from in that moment, I didn't know. But watching his eyes darken after a moment's hesitation and what happened after made it all worth it. His thrusts became fast, deep, and hard within seconds and I felt my body react simultaneously to his second thrust. I clenched around him and felt my arousal build again. He worked steadily in me at that pace until both of us were panting and moaning. "I'm going to…" I did not even finish before I climaxed, my nails tearing at his back. My vision was gone for a moment or two and all I could hear was my own pulse. But when I came too, it was to Severus finishing above me, his groan of release coming through my sensory overload.

He stayed above me, catching his breath before moving to the side and laying on his back. Well, at least I knew that part was going to work. My hands went to my stomach, wondering why I felt so light. I did not feel like a whole new person, as I thought. Yet, I felt different.

"Are you in pain?" His voice did not have that velvety quality now. Instead, it sounded neutral. I looked over at him and was disappointed that his mask was back on and he wasn't looking at me.

"No." I said as I looked away. He began to move, seeking out his discarded pants and shirt. Without too much thought, I reached out and touched his back, where I had scratched him. He stiffened. "Thank you for making that pleasurable Severus. It was...amazing." I said a wordless spell and healed his back, taking my hand away when he did not make a move to reply. I sighed and turned away, feeling tired. I closed my eyes but opened them when I felt him lay back and pull the blankets around us both.

"I'm...glad it was good for you." His voice was light, almost unsure.

"I believe I used the word amazing."

"That you did." I heard his smirk in his tone. "What made you use those words?" I knew what he meant and I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. I could not figure out how to answer. "Tell me." I felt his breath on my neck and the heat of his chest centimeters away from my back.

"I...I did research over the summer. I combined that with what you had said to me and that you liked to hear me respond."

"You did research?" His hand was on my waist and pulled me onto my back so he could see me. He looked amused.

"Yes. As I said, I wanted to come to you as a wife. As a woman who was ready for this." I searched his face as I spoke, curious as to what he would think about my insecurity being laid out like this. He watched me intently as I spoke as well as after, trying to decipher something. "I did not make the decision to marry you lightly. Granted, I had to think fast in order to give you and the headmaster a decision. But it was made with the full awareness that we would both be giving things up as well as having to adjust to not only seeing each other as husband and wife, not student and teacher, but as well as be able to consummate this on a regular basis. I don't want to make this difficult for you."

His sharp features softened at my words and his hand across my waist tightened as he drew me into his chest.

"And you did well little witch," he murmured against my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late post and for it being a small chapter. School has been insane and I've been super busy. Love my reviewers/readers. Keep it coming!

"It is time to wake up." I was broken from sleep by the steely voice I knew from Potions classroom. I opened my eyes, allowing for adjustment to the light, to see Professor Snape before me. Gone was the ease of my husband from the night before. He was in full teaching robes, his hands behind his back, one eyebrow raised and a sneer in place. My face must have shown my disturbance at the picture because his sneer deepened. "Reality is upon us. I suggest you ready yourself for your new life." With nothing more, he stalked away, his robes flowing slightly. I sat up, feeling both desolate and irate. I had given my virginity to _that_. Not as if I didn't know he would be abrasive at times. But to wake up this, after our wedding night, left me unbalanced. My hands clenched the bedclothes for a moment or two. He had no reason to be intentionally cruel here, in our rooms. His Slytherins were not around to goad and pander to. I got up, gasping a little at the soreness between my thighs. I was not expecting that. I cast a time charm after not finding a clock and gasped. I only had thirty minutes to get dressed before breakfast with the boys.

Casting a strong cleansing charm, I grabbed my school uniform out of the shared armoire and dressed hurriedly. I was reaching for my uniform Hogwarts socks when my stockings caught my eye. While it was not technically in the rule book that we could not wear them, very few people ever wore anything besides the socks. But I was a married woman. And though the rest of the professors and students were unaware, Severus and the Slytherins knew. And I was going to do anything I could to remind them of who their Head of House was married to. I dropped the socks back into the drawer and grabbed my stockings, sliding them up my legs and reminding myself mentally to order more when I sent the post next week. I slipped my patent low pump heels on and ran to the bathroom mirror to brush my teeth and hair, barely looking at my surroundings. The last thing I needed was to make the boys wait and have them come looking for me.

I was just heading to the fireplace with my book bag when Severus grabbed my arm. His hold was vice-like. I looked up at him, instantly angered. "Remember Madame Snape," his voice was low and dangerous. "I will not show you leniency. I suggest you act as though nothing has changed between us."

"How could I forget _Professor_? It's not as if your attitude this morning has proven that." I pulled hard on my arm and was surprised he let it go. I did not spare another glance his way as I went through the floo. As if I could be so delusional after our wedding night to expect some change in the outside world...the nerve of him made my blood boil. Just as I had dusted the dust and ash off of me, there was a knock at the door. I took several calming breaths before walking over to see Harry and Ron.

"Good morning!" Harry said as he smiled and rolled his eyes over to Ron, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"We're starving." Ron supplied as he started walking down the staircase, not even waiting for me to shut the door.

"You mean _your_ starving Ronald." I replied as I nodded to Harry and fell into step with him as we watched Ron bound ahead. Ginny was at the portrait hole, reading while she waited. "Good morning Ginny." I greeted easily.

"Morning Hermione." She smiled back. As we made our way to the great hall, the boys started fussing over their schedules while I struck up a conversation with Ginny about her summer. It wasn't until we were all seated that I noticed Harry and Ron had gone quiet. I glanced up from filling my plate to see them in a silent glare match with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ginny noticed it too and picked two pieces of toast off her plate and threw them at the back of their heads. Both turned back, breaking the spell, to exclaim at her. But before I could return to my own food, Draco sent a lascivious grin my way. Again, I had no appetite immediately. My eyes immediately went to the head table to see if Snape was even paying attention, nonplussed that his eyes were taking in Malfoy's display yet he had no expression.

I pushed my plate away after I noticed that Ginny and the boys were not paying attention and pulled out my arithmancy book, feeling the need to drown out the voices in my head that ranged from indignation and sadness. Before long, Harry was elbowing me and pulling me out for class.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry murmured as we followed an arguing Ginny and Ron.

"I'm good, thanks Harry. How are you?" I asked as I noticed a Ginny reach back as if to smack her brother for something.

"I'm ok. I'm nervous about Snape being the Defense teacher though."

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Harry. And I'm sure it will not be that bad." I corrected cautiously, my skin tingling just at the mention of my husband.

"Come off it, Mione." Ron interjected, obviously aware he had overstepped with Ginny and left her alone. "Snape has been after us and he is a Death Eater. Evil is in his nature." His voice was as close to a whisper as Ron could ever get, but we all still looked around to see if anyone else was listening. Luckily no one was paying us any mind.

"After all these years of Professor Snape saving us, you would think you would stop accusing him of being evil." I snapped back irritably. "Without thanks, I might add." We had just entered the classroom in question and I separated myself from them, in no mood to hear them whine and grumble through every class. As I was getting out my materials, I felt someone's shoulder bump me.

"Oops," Draco's arrogant voice caught in my ear. "My apologies Madame Snape. Hope I didn't hurt you." I ignored him and took a seat, happy when he moved on to another table further from me. Dean Thomas sat next to me, a shy smile on his lips. Just as I began to relax, getting into my note taking mode, Severus came flying in from the door in the back of the room, waving his wand and slamming the shutters closed as he had done our third year. Dean gulped next to me, his eyes not leaving the professor's form.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovelies! So sorry for the delays in my chapters. Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave reviews!

I felt several pairs of eyes on me but did my best to keep my focus on Professor Snape, very much aware that I was going to have to separate him from the man I was married to no matter how difficult that may be. Suddenly, his behaviour this morning clicked in my head. The epiphany caught me so off guard, I missed the entire first twenty minutes of his opening term speech. He hadn't been negating what we had done. Severus had compartmentalized our wedding night, my new existence into his world along with it.

"Miss Granger," his serpentine words skimmed my brain, knocking me from the revelation. "I see that instead of waving your incessant hand in the air, you have completely stopped functioning all together. Maybe you feel you are so much of a know-it-all, you do not need my class." My eyes met him and I could feel the heated blush from the top of my head down to my toes.

"Not at all Professor. I apologize." My head bent down when I heard the snickers from the Slytherins in the classroom. I grabbed my quill and straightened my posture, waiting for him to begin again. Mercilly he did so without further comment. Behind me, I could practically feel Ron and Harry's indignation and rage but prayed for them to use what self control they had to let it go. The last thing either Severus or I needed was more attention to the situation. I did not acknowledge anyone or anything else the rest of the class. I took my notes and watched Snape while he showed certain motions, but nothing else. Even the hisses to get my attention from various parts of the room were ignored. It wasn't until the end of class when I was packing up my things and Malfoy walked by that I heard something other than Severus' voice.

"Well, it looks like sex truly does shut a woman up. Who would have thought, huh Madame Snape. Let me guess, he spanked you into submission?" His and Pansy's snicker caused my face to heat up but I was happy my hair hid that from them.

"Though sex with you didn't seem to do much for him." Pansy added.

"Get out. I do not have all day to wait for you to pack your things up." Snape's bark made all of us jump and I watched as the two snakes fled. I sighed with relief but didn't look at Severus before I left. This was going to be a long school year.

Harry and Ron were waiting outside the classroom, practically boiling.

"What a git!" Ronald's outburst made me cringe.

"Ron-," I began but was interrupted by Harry.

"What in the bloody hell is his problem? For five years he has humiliated you for raising your hand and answering questions and the one time you are leaving it alone, he can't help himself." Again, I opened my mouth to respond, to stop them, but they kept steamrolling on. They began cataloging every slight since the first year and I finally just gave up. I let them rant as we went our separate ways, me to arithmancy and them to their free period.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet misery as I tried my hardest to ignore Slytherins as well as my best friend's constant groaning about every little thing. Already it was only the first day of school and I was off kilter. Even in potions I was distracted. Watching Professor Slughorn practically fall all over Harry with admiration irked me into silence. Unable to stand Ron's gloating on Harry's behalf, I skipped dinner and went to my room in Gryffindor tower, happy to finally get some peace and quiet. I immediately brought out my potions book and began reading, determined to do better next class. I don't know how long I was there but I didn't take my head out of my notes until the fireplace flashed green and Severus' head poked out, scaring me from my concentration.

"Hermione, it is almost ten. What are you doing?" His usual sneer and edge in his voice brought me into reality and I scrambled to put my things back in my bag, leaving it on my bed as I hurried to the fireplace.

"Sorry. I was doing research." I explained hastily, smoothing my hair and finding the quill I had lost earlier. He pulled his head out, allowing me to come through. Tumbling out, I was surprised when he caught me. "Thank you." I said as I righted myself. "How was your day?"

He looked me up and down, almost cautiously, before answering. "It was calmer than I expected." I raised my eyebrow in a poor mockery of his in question. "My Slytherins did not step one toe out of line with me. I was not expecting that."

I snorted. "What imbecile would dare give you a hard time for our situation? I doubt any of them want to be flayed alive." He smirked at that and went to sit in his black wing back chair, watching as I plopped myself unceremoniously onto the couch. I had already removed my tie and robes when studying and could tell that he was eased by that a little.

"How was your day?" His question threw me off balance a bit.

"Other than your class and Harry and Ron's constant complaining, it was fine." I responded. "Malfoy and his cohorts did not have much to say after your class."

"What were he and Miss Parkinson saying to you after class, before I dismissed you?" He waved his hand while he watched my face for my response. Seconds later, a house elf popped in. "Please bring Madame Snape a plate and pumpkin juice. Thank you." The little elf was gone and back in another little pop, a steaming plate of shepherd's pie wafting my way.

"Thank you." I placated before sitting on the edge of the seat to tuck in. I felt him watching me intently. Sighing, I put my fork down.

"He and Pansy were commenting on how our arrangement had...affected my behaviour in class but did not seem to do anything for you." I tried to word it as delicately as I could, barely looking up to see his reaction. I did feel him lean forward a bit, obviously not happy with my answer. "The exact words used were; 'Well, it looks like sex truly does shut a woman up. Who would have thought, huh Madame Snape. Let me guess, he spanked you into submission?' and Pansy's less than clever follow up was 'Though sex with you didn't seem to do much for him.'" I looked right at him this time, watching to see how he would react. He did not flinch as I had, but his jaw tightened and I saw that his carotid pulsed. "We knew that the match would not be popular, Severus. But they could have been far worse." Picking up my fork, I began to determinedly eat, knowing that soon I would be tired.

"What were you researching that caught your attention so avidly?" He finally asked when I had eaten the last of my potatoes.

"Potions. Somehow Harry was able to beat me in class which was both frustrating and suspicious." I sat back and began to replay the timeframe in question.

"And how was Potter able to be in the class at all? I distinctly remember I had not given him the type of grade to make it to such an advanced class."

"Professor Slughorn is not as selective as you are in who is in his class apparently. Not that that surprises you, I'm sure. He seems to be more interested in notoriety rather than actual talent. The boys said that Professor McGonagall had let them know of the change in requirements."

"Of course she did. Never would she allow her cubs to not take advantage." He sneered.

"The same could be said about you with you precious snakes." I shot back, not able to let it go. He pursed his lips but did not comment further. "I'm going to take a shower. Thank you for reminding me that I had forgotten dinner." I stood, about to leave, when he pursed his lips. "Was there something else?"

"Have you had any physical pain today?" His voice was quiet yet it held a distinct tone of worry. I was confused at first until I remembered that he was alluding to our night activities. I moved closer to him and took his hand in mine. It startled him slightly but he did not pull away.

"No Severus, I had no pain today. You took excellent care of me last night, but I never expected any different of you. Thank you." I bent down and kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and left to the lavatory.


End file.
